PS I'm still not over you, Noah
by alphaladywolf
Summary: Rachel is still not over Noah Puckerman. So, Rachel writes him a letter. It's a good thing she never actually sends it. Or did she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I don't own the song. This is "p.s. I'm still not over you" by Rihanna.**

* * *

><p><strong>"P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)"<strong>

**[verse 1]**

**Whats up?**

**I know we haven't spoken for a while**

**But I was thinkin bout you**

**And it kinda made me smile**

**So many things to say**

**And I'll put em in a letter**

**Thought it might be easier**

**The words might come out better**

**How's your mother, how's your little brother?**

**Does he still look just like you?**

**So many things I wanna know the answers to**

**Wish I could press rewind**

**And rewrite every line**

**To the story of me and you**

**[chorus]**

**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**

**To get you out my mind**

**But it don't get no better**

**As each day goes by**

**And I'm lost and confused**

**I've got nothin to lose**

**Hope to hear from you soon**

**P.S. I'm still not over you**

**Still not over you**

**[verse 2]**

**Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on**

**But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone**

**I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me**

**But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me**

**Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.**

**Boy it aint easy**

**When I hear our song**

**I get that same old feeling**

**Wish I could press rewind**

**Turn back the hands of time**

**And I shouldn't be telling you**

**[chorus]**

**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**

**To get you out my mind**

**But it don't get no better**

**As each day goes by**

**And I'm lost and confused**

**I've got nothin to lose**

**Hope to hear from you soon**

**P.S. I'm still not over you**

**Still not over you**

**Did you know I kept all of your pictures**

**Don't have the strength to part with them yet**

**Oh no...**

**Tried to erase the way your kisses taste**

**But some things a girl can never forget**

**[chorus]**

**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**

**To get you out my mind**

**But it don't get no better**

**As each day goes by**

**And I'm lost and confused**

**I've got nothin to lose**

**Hope to hear from you soon**

**P.S. I'm still not over you**

**Still not over you **

* * *

><p>Rachel P.O.V.<p>

Rachel tries to get Noah Puckerman out of her mind. She _**would not**_ think about how buff his arms are! She would calmly and rationally write a letter to him explaining her thoughts and opinions. Also, she had no attention of actually sending it! She would probably die of embarrassment. Oh, right. It was time to write. She could so do this.

_Dear Noah,_

_I know we haven't spoken in while. Well, we wouldn't ever speak because like you said we're not friends. But, you do sometimes speak to me when you aren't looking at Lauren. By the way, is she your new crush? I'm getting of topic aren't I? Anyways, how is your little sister Rebecca? Does your mom still want you to date a Jewish girl? I'm rambling, aren't I? I was just wanted to say 'I'm sorry'. It was stupid to break up with you over Finn, especially after you chose glee over football. Plus, Finn is always so confused. I think you're right about next month he'll be panting after Quinn. I once told Quinn, 'Glee Club is all you have. And if I were you, I'd recognize who my true friends are. And I'd practice a little more because you obviously have a lot you need to express.' Noah, as hopefully soon-to-be friends, thank you for always sticking up for me._

_Yours truly,_

_Rachel Berry._

_P.S. I'm still not over you._

Rachel goes to her locker after the boring history lesson. Next time, she resolved to pay better attention in class. If she became a star in Broadway, good grades could help her achieve her goals. Rachel failed to realize that her letter to Puck had fallen out of her World History Book. A buff guy came in and picked it up, feeling slight curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but Ryan Murphy. This is Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>Berry. Berry. Berry.<em> That chick keeps running through his mind. Okay when he first met her, he thought she was an annoying dweeb that needed to be put in her fucking place. Puckster was the stud and others should bow down to his badassness. So, yeah he slushed her, not knowing he would fucking regret it.

But, then he got his best friend's girl pregnant. His father abandoned him and his family. If there was anything he cared about besides sex and cougars, it was his family. So, hell yeah. He was gonna be a kick ass father. Puck was stepping up and being a man. Hell, he even joined glee—the club of losers. And if his kid happened to be a girl, he wasn't gonna let her date until she was like fucking thirty. Yes, he would kill all the little pieces of shit that so muck looked at his daughter. But then, Quinn, his baby mama, called him a Lima loser and refused to take the money he offered. So, yeah he fucking stole some of the money. But at least, he could provide for her.

So, he got shit messed up. His mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl. Rachel Berry was a hot Jewish girl. Since grape was her favorite slushy flavor, he got it for her and she agreed to date him. The thing is Rachel was pretty cool. You kind of got used to her craziness. She may have been…no she was definitely the best girlfriend he ever had.

She dumped him, though.

He wanted to take her places. He wanted to show her off how this amazing chick was his. Since Berry was vegan, he figured he would check up some Vegetarian Food Restaurants they could eat at. The Wine Sellers had complete carry-out with pizza, hot and cold subs, sandwiches, appetizers, wraps, salads, and all that shit Rachel would eat. Hunan Garden Chinese Restaurant had sushi. Wally's Fill-in Station, Milano Café, Bellacino's Pizza & Grinders, Ann Ross Catering, Domino's Pizza were all the other places he wanted to take her out to since he got a new job. Since she said she and her family are fully committed to take-out since her dads don't know how to cook. He vowed to actually cook something for her if Berry actually took a chance and ate pizza with pepperoni.

She dumped him for Finn Hudson, his moron of a friend who treated her like shit.

Really, Rachel had a weird style. Puck was used to the cheer leaders that wore their Cheerios uniform or hot girls in jeans. He can count on one hand Rachel actually wore pants or shorts which was only 5 times. She's named her style of dress "Sexy Schoolgirl Librarian Chic". He didn't really give a flying fuck what she called it, but his girl was hot. The short and tight skirts made her look great. She was always half smiling and half scolding whenever he checked out her legs. She wore mostly includes leg warmers and knee socks. It weirded him out at first. The sweaters with animals on them were sort of cute. He admitted one day on one of their dates. She had squealed and hugged him. She actually let him get to third base. She wears white cotton panties. She doesn't have a gag reflex. So, fucking hot.

She still fucking dumped him despite that they were two good looking Jews.

He also learned a lot about her over the years. Despite all her badass talent, she had some serious self-esteem problems. He remembered how she actually wanted to get a nose job. Seriously? Rachel was hot just the way she is. He told her some shit on how her nose is a symbol of their Jewish heritage. Really, he like just didn't want her to change. If you tell anyone this, he will fucking kill you, but she actually had a pretty cute nose. She got really jealous. She hated breakups. She was a good leader, you know. She actually gave a shit about the people of glee, even the ones who weren't so good. Ballads and Solos was her thing. She kicked ass.

Now, Puck actually cared for her. He made too sure to comfort her when she was upset. He still teased her a little. Whenever Puck called her short, her nose would scrunch up and glare at him. "I am not short. I am petite. Besides, 5'2 is a perfectly normal height," Rachel huffed in annoyance. "You're the shortest of all the Glee chicks in here, Berry," he had told her, fucking amused. She had stormed out of them room. She later forgave him when he agreed to do a Broadway duet with her. He stuck up for her when the rest of glee was being selfish bastards. They flirted sometimes. He's pretty sure that she didn't know how to do that. But, how did she not notice him staring at her legs?

So, now he had a letter clutched in his hand. He had planned to just pick it up and hand it to her. But, it had Noah on it. He had decided to read the damn letter. Whoa. She was still into him. Well Rachel did say something about how she is "turned on" by his bad boy persona. Now, what did he do? _She is the only girl in the world for me,_ Noah thought. Sure, she wasn't perfect. But, like he said before he could deal with her craziness. Puckzilla was getting his girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did well. It's really hard getting in Puck's mind. Please review. Let me know if he is in character. Also, give me ideas of what to do next.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

.

Puck stared at the room, trying to ignore the fact that they had made out here months ago.

"Hell, no. 'SUN AND MOON (lyrics) - Miss Saigon is too cheesy. We're not fools that need to whisper how we're in love even though I'm the sun to your moon," Puck frowned in disgust. Yeah, the song was not badass,

"What about singing 'all i ask of you' by phantom of the opera," Rachel asked.

Puck groaned, "Am I the only one__that wants to gag in this scene... ? No, wait. I'm not... My sister wants to. My mom wants to. Plus, the phantom dude creeps me out and his hair-

"Let me guess," Rachel said impatiently tapping her foot, "he grosses you out."

"The lyrics aren't bad, but… it's just not my scene," Puck said.

" What about 'You Are Woman, I Am Man' on Funny Girl," Rachel offered.

"Maybe, another time," Puck said.

"Noah, you agreed to do a Broadway duet with me," Rachel voiced with a stomp of her foot, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Calm down, my little Jewish American Princess," he said, guiding her to sit on his lap.

"Remember, how we sang 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. We're a couple of good looking Jews with great chemistry. So, if we song another a country song-"

"-completely in our vocal range, we'll wow glee club with our combatable chemistry, great song choice, and overall perfect performance," Rachel cut him off, almost bouncing on his lap in excitement. "Oh, Noah you're a genius," she beamed at him (unknowingly getting Puck's heart racing with her cute babble) and pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. She hopped off his lap, and sped around the room like a tornado looking for a good country duet.

"Slow your roll, princess. I wasn't finished," Puck smirked, stifling a chuckle at her eager and impatient expression. She really was too cute for her own good. He resisted the urge to kiss her nose and picked up his guitar. "I remember the beginning, so we'll Google the rest of the lyrics. I forgot the singers."

"Alright. What's the name of the song?" Rachel asked.

Puck felt his smirk fade, giving her one of his rare genuine smiles. He made sure to lock eyes with her. "Give into to me," Puck said huskily, hoping she got the message of the song.

Without further ado, Puck sang his heart out to her.

"**I'm gonna wear you down," **Puck sang, because dammit, Rachel Berry deserved to be wooed. She deserved chocolate, roses, and dates at vegetarian restaurants.**  
>"I'm gonna make you see," <strong>Puck wouldn't be a pussy out, she belonged with him even if she was way out of his league.**  
>I'm gonna get to you.<br>You're gonna give into me**

**I'm gonna start a fire  
>You're gonna feel the heat<br>"I'm gonna burn for you," **Puck sang, he really liked her, he might even… no, one step at a time.**  
>"You're gonna melt for me," <strong>Puck sang, thinking,** '**Rachel Berry, you're gonna be mine.'**  
><strong> 

(In the Glee Choir Room)

.com/glee/images/c/cc/Puckleberry_

**(Puck & Rachel)  
><strong>Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give into me<span>****

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_"You're gonna take my hand," _she placed her hand on his arm, hopefully he didn't mind her touch on his arm. His arms really were lovely_.  
>"Whisper the sweetest words"<em> her voice was soft, closer to his ear. She felt… she felt the heat emanating from him. _  
>"And if you're ever sad," <em>She pictured the day he gave up Beth, his beloved daughter, because he put his baby's needs first. _  
>"I'll make you laugh," <em>she made the words sound like a vow and looking into soul. _  
>"I'll chase the hurt," <em>From now on, she would be there for him always. This was real love, not a high school crush. He excepted the craziness of Rachel Berry the way no one, not even Jesse or Finn, ever had. __

**(Puck & Rachel)  
><strong>My heart is set on you  
>I don't want no one else<br>And if you don't want me  
>I guess I'll be all by myself<span>

Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give into me<strong><strong>

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_"I'll use my eyes to draw you in" _she made sure he kept his eyes on her, determined to keep him in the same bubble, where there was just Noah and Rachel._  
>Until I'm under your skin<br>"I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms," _she looped her arm around his neck, careful not to lean into the guitar. She was starting to hate that musical instrument. It acted like a barrier between them._  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>"Give into me," _her voice was a plea. 'Let me love you, Noah' she wanted to say.****

**(Puck & Rachel)  
><strong>Give into me  
>Give into me<span>

Both performers were panting lightly, completely oblivious to their audience, as if.. if they only had eyes for each other.

The glee club burst into applause, except for a few people, snapping the pair out of their world.

"You were great, Noah," Rachel hugged him, as soon as he took of his guitar. He held onto her for a good while, smelling the vanilla lotion she always put on her soft skin.

"Not as good as you, princess," Puck said, letting his arms drop.

.com/tumblr_

She smiled, whispering something. He grinned back and replied. She let out a laugh. He bent down a kissed her nose. She looked up with a surprised expression. He mumbled something to her quietly. She gave him a shy, pleased smile. He offered his arm to her. She took it, but then slapped his arm as he murmured something with a smirk on his face. They walked out arm in arm.

./tumblr_llma2kI8aF1qh6u9no1_

A male with the height of 6'3 and light brown eyes punched the mirror, shattering the glass. He had dark brown hair with highlights of a slightly lighter shade of brown. Frowning as he flexed his bleeding hand, he growled through clenched teeth. "You're gonna pay, Puckerman." Puck could have Quinn Fabray or Santana Lopez, but not her, not Rachel Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck sighed, trying to cool down. He plopped hiss ass down on the bleachers. His ma was taking long shifts at the hospital, trying to support him and Brit. She just got back, but she was so drained. He had put the little brat to bed and warmed up some take out for his Ma. After she went to bed, Puck snuck at to grab some air. He wanted to go get some dip, but then remembered he had quit that shit after Rach teased him about ruining his pretty mouth. Of course, she mouthed out some statistics. But, he only tuned in when she talked about how she'd never make out with someone who took dip. So, yeah, he quit. So, he made a detour to buy a grape slushy instead. It wasn't til after he bought it, that he remembered it was Rachel's favorite. Then, he just started to walk. You know, when something's bothering you really badly that you need some fresh air. Well, he just started aimlessly walking and ended up at school. After a while, a memory came to him.

Flashback

_So, the thing is you have a love/hate relationship with Berry after you stopped bullying her, but before you considered her a friend. You'd pull pranks (not the ones that make her cry anymore and make feel like a pile of shit afterwards) on her (she needs to laugh), steal her books (again she needs to fucking loosen up), and generally annoy the living fuck out of her. But, you started to protect because…. Well, shit… she's part of the glee family. If you know one thing about family is, you have stick up for each other because no one else will. So, you beat up the bastards, excuse me, football jocks, at school who talk about tapping that or the ones that insult her and make her cry. Those things get you fuming mad and makes you feel badass when you get to clock them in the face and she's looking at you smiling and grateful for half a minute, then of course the miss independent side to her comes out and she starts to chew you out while fixing your broken arm or busted lip or black eye or whatever other injury you got for defending her. Of course you tune out when she's all huffy at you and crossing her arms over her chest. "Cool your shit, Princess. It was so fucking worth it," you smirk at her, knowing she needed to protect her from all the hypocrites in this town. Funny thing is the name was meant to annoy her. The first time you called her that she looked horrified/ surprised. But, now it sounded like a… fucking term of endearment. But, whatever. You still only call her that to… annoy her. It's the same reason why she calls you baby or babe or Noah. But, truthfully neither of us mined the nicknames anymore. Anyway she has this resigned look on her face as if she knows you're never gonna stop fucking protect her. (She's damn right!) So, she continues fussing over you like a mother hen even though you keep telling her to stop it. You doen't really mind her fussing, but you'll jumping a cliff before blurting that out and sounding like such a god damn pansy. And, shit. As, she's biting her lip and giving you that soft, worried look (as if she cares about you even if you used to treat her like shit). You realize, right there on the bleachers where she dumped you at that… that… you love her. _

End flashback

He was pulled out of his daydream when he heard a sniffling sound. He searched around till he saw a girl hunched in, hiding her face in her hands.

He was about to leave, because… well. .. because… he just didn't do crying girls. He'd figured he's leave the girl to her privacy, until the girl raised her head up and called in a soft, quiet tone, "Noah."

Damn. Now, he couldn't make himself leave. If it were Santana or Quinn, he'd have been long gone by now, but it was Rachel. It was his little American Jewish Princess.

He opened his mouth to say something comforting, but all that came out was, "Who's ass am I kicking first?" Funny thing is, he wasn't even joking. All she had to do was give the douchebags names and addresses and she'd be safe. His eyes wincing as he saw the tears falling down her face. He sat beside her, "Rachel, who?" She looked at him, looking so fragile and small. Puck moved his arms to wrap around her slowly, pulling her against his body

"I was staying after school to help strike the set for the drama club. I just left the school, when Azimio and Karofsky were appeared. Azimio, he.. he sneered at me and threw insults as usual. Then he… touched me. He shoved his hand down to touch my breast. I kneed him in the groin and I.. I ran away. Then, I realized, he wasn't sneering, but more of leering at me. He… His insults were cruder and more of the sexual variation." She whispered it quietly, and I saw her bit down on my bottom lip quickly to stop it from trembling. "Noah, I was… afraid," she looked down as if ashamed to admit her weakness.

Puck wanted to punch both of them, hit them so hard that they'd never lay a hand on His Girl again. He wanted to rearrange their faces with his fist. He wanted to bash their heads against the locker. He wanted to knock their teeth. Then, Puck had a rare moment of forethought (see had a B in English now thank to Rachel His Girl was wicked smart.) If he touched them, the principal would expel him in the blink of an eye. And if he got kicked out, Rachel (sorry, but he didn't trust the glee fucktards to protect His Girl) would be alone. Taking deep breaths, he looked at Rachel's face. He saw her trying so hard not cry, to be strong and brave. She scrunched her eyes tightly together as she huddled her body closer to his chest and buried her head deep into the cradle of his neck. He wanted to rein hell on Azimio, but His Girl needed him. So, he kept his arms around her and he stayed.

"Let go, Rach. Let go," he said, rocking her in his arms.

She no longer tried to hide the sobs she'd forced down.

As he listened to her heart-wrenching sobs, Puck knew one thing: Azimio and Karofsky would pay for making Rachel suffer.


End file.
